


Wingman

by Jennuh_M



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Island, Donna is a great mother, F/M, Gen, Supportive Female Friendships are the best, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennuh_M/pseuds/Jennuh_M
Summary: Felicity turns in her personal journal instead of her assignment journal. English teacher, Mr. Diggle plays wingman. Sara is the best friend ever. Inspired by a post on Twitter.In 8th grade we had to turn in a weekly journal and the day after I turned in one about the kid I had a crush on in class my teacher redid the seating chart and put us next to each other real wing woman work— kelly kapowski (@kellykrajewski)June 20, 2018





	Wingman

Fridays were the easiest days of the week for her assignments. It was the day everyone took their tests and handed in assignments. You would think that being a junior in high school would prevent the awkward journal assignments from handed out, but no. Mr. Diggle was under the firm impression that journaling on a daily basis could help prevent a lot of nasty issues for the students in his class. Felicity had to admit that it worked some. She would journal in the morning before getting ready for school and she had found that it really did help clear her head for the day ahead. Even her best friend, Sara, had noticed a difference from that assignment. Her mind was more clear during her martial arts classes and she tested better during her biology exams. Too bad Sara would never admit that.

“Think about it, Felicity. No more journal assignments for the next two weeks!” Sara bounced around the lockers like a fluttering canary. Felicity put her last book in her locker before checking herself in the mirror. Her last class of the day was with her crush, Oliver Queen. Star quarterback and easily the most gorgeous man Felicity had ever seen. It didn’t help that he was a genuinely nice guy, if a little reserved, this year. According to the papers, his family had lost his dad over the summer in a car accident. Oliver had been in the car as well. That had to make someone reevaluate their life choices.

“Yes, Sara, no more journal assignments. You can enjoy not having to write.” Felicity grabbed her English book and shut the locker. “You can even run a small experiment. See how much of difference a simple daily journal assignment makes in your extracurriculars. Ooh! Maybe your mood as well!”

Sara rolled her eyes and started walking to their last class of the day. “Only you would want to make an experiment out of the freedom of Christmas break.” Sara took a deep breath before looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Felicity was already coming up with ideas on how to make it work. “Alright, City. We’ve got one more week before Christmas break. Come up with the parameters and everything and I’ll do your experiment.”

Felicity squealed before hugging her friend in the middle of the hallway. “Thanks, Sara! You’re the best!”

The girls entered the classroom and found their seats. They had been lucky enough to sit beside each other through the first semester. Normally Mr. Diggle would split friends up due to talking, but the two had managed to avoid causing him any problems so far. Sara’s grades remained good while sitting next to her genius friend, and Felicity was a star pupil all around.

When the bell rang, Mr. Diggle shut the classroom door and walked to the front of the room. “Now I know all of you are ready to be done with your weekly assignments. Pass your journals to the front. You know how this goes. I’ll grade over the weekend and hand them back on Monday. You don’t have to do them next week. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah. Pass them up.”

Felicity took the journals from the student behind her, put hers on the top of the pile, and passed them to the student in front of her. She’d still be using her personal journal because she genuinely enjoyed the exercise. She’d even made it a solid part of her morning routine. She glanced over at Sara for a moment to find the girl giving her a thumbs up. Felicity rolled her eyes, stuck out her tongue, chanced a glance at Oliver on the other side of the class, and then turned around to take the stack of end-of-the-week tests being passed back.

>>>\----->

“Alright girls. I’m headed to work.” Donna Smoak put on her heels while leaning against the couch. “It’s an overnight shift. I’ll be back around seven tomorrow morning. Money is on the counter for take-out, emergency numbers on the fridge. You know the rules. No boys and no parties. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Donna winked at the girls and smiled before grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

Donna was an eccentric woman sometimes, but she genuinely loved her daughter. She never complained about working 80-hour weeks in four-inch heels to make sure her girl had everything she needed. Felicity had brought Sara home one day in fourth grade and Donna had ended up adopting another daughter. Sara had a family of her own, but she often felt overshadowed by an older sister. She’d spend the weekend at Felicity’s house as often as she could, and she’d even taken to celebrating Hanukkah with them in recent years.

She shut the door behind her, locking it, just in time to hear Felicity’s panicked exclamation about her journal assignment.

>>>\----->

“I gave Mr. Diggle my personal journal!” Felicity felt like she’d just had a bucket of cold water dumped over her head. She was so embarrassed. Oliver had been particularly wonderful the last week and she had rambled about him for three pages! Not only was she going to fail the assignment, but Mr. Diggle would know all about it. She was such a stalker!

Sara paused the movie and turned to find her friend turning red in the face. Then the color drained from her face for a moment before it flamed again. “Okay, now I have to know. What was in it that’s so bad?”

Felicity covered her face with her hands before mumbling out a sentence Sara couldn’t understand.

“Want to try that again, City? I didn’t quite catch it the first time.” She put her hand on Felicity’s shoulder and waited for the girl to calm.

Felicity took a deep breath and put her hands down. “I wrote about my crush on Oliver. Not just a little bit of rambling, Sara! I went on for three pages! He volunteered at the youth center last weekend, and then he came into the store four times this week to buy presents for kids he’d picked up angels for from the Angel Tree. Worse, he was gorgeous as always while doing it! Who looks like a model while shopping in the mall during this season?! Especially the Disney store?!”

Sara stared at her friend for a long moment before cracked. Felicity let Sara laugh for a good but before finally hitting her with a cushion. “It’s not funny Sara! He’s going to think I’m a stalker!”

Sara sat up and wiped her eyes. “No, he won’t. If anything, he’ll grade you on your use of the English language, grammar, and format, and pass it back like it was your regular school journal.”

Felicity took a few more deep breaths. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right. It’ll be fine.”

Sara smiled at the still flushed girl. “Alright. Let’s order some pizza and get back to the movie, yeah?”

Felicity got up and went to get the money. “Chicken and alfredo sauce like usual?” 

“Of course!”

>>>\----->

Felicity took her seat in her English class with trepidation. She was sure that Sara was right, but she was also so embarrassed. She couldn’t believe she’d been so careless. She’d looked right at the journal as she was handing it in. How could she not have noticed?!

Mr. Diggle shut the classroom door and took the pile of journals to the front of the room. He leaned against his desk at the front of the room. “Alright, guys. We’ve a light load ahead of us this week as it’s the last week before break.” The class erupted into cheers, the loudest being Sara Lance’s ear-piercing whistles. “Settle down. We’ve still got the semester test to do on Thursday, but we’ll be spending the rest of the week doing some last minute review. Today, we’ll be doing things a little different. I’m going to pass out your journals, then we’ll do a new seating arrangement for the next semester.” Half of the class groaned.

Felicity flinched a bit when Mr. Diggle called her name. “Ms. Smoak, if you could come here for a moment.” Some of the students sniggered and a few made ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’. Sara leaned over and whispered, “You’ll be fine.”

She walked to the front of the class to find her journal being the only one left on the desk. Mr. Diggle handed it to her. “Relax, Ms. Smoak. You’re not in trouble. It happens. At least your journal wasn’t full of inappropriate images or haikus about the glory of your own abs.” Felicity chuckled. “Just be more careful next time.”

Felicity blushed. “I will, and I’m sorry for the mix up.”

“Don’t worry about.” Mr. Diggle sent her back to her seat and that was the end of it. Then he drew the new seating arrangements on the board. Felicity was ecstatic but also so nervous. She took her stuff and moved to her new seat. She was on the last row, Sara in front of her and Oliver Queen on her left.

When Oliver leant over and offered his hand, she panicked. “Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

Felicity forgot how to make her words work. She hadn’t rambled this bad in years. Even Sara, and Oliver’s best friend Tommy, turned around to watch incredulously as she put her foot in her mouth. “Of course. I know who you are. You’re Mr. Queen.”

Oliver looked at her for a moment. “No. Mr. Queen was my father.”

Felicity tried to correct herself. “Right, but he’s dead.” What? No. Bad topic. “I mean, he died. In the accident.” Oliver raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a bit. He was so cute, and she just kept going. “But you didn’t. Which meant you could be here, in class, listening to me babble.” Felicity folded her lips into a line and taped her pencil on her desk. She needed to stop. “Which will end. In 3..2..1.” Oh, thank goodness. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” She took the hand he offered and shook it before burying her head in her book.

“Wow. That was epic and awkward and wonderful. Who are you, you wonderful creature you.” Tommy Merlyn’s voice cut through the tension. 

“I haven’t heard a babble that bad in years, City. How about you take a deep breath. You’re not in trouble right?” Sara put her hand on Felicity’s arm to help ground her.

Felicity managed to pull her head out of her book feeling her face return to normal. “No. He just told me to pay more attention next time.”

“Trouble? Why would you be in trouble?” Oliver was speaking to her again. He sounded genuinely concerned. 

“I accidentally turned in my personal journal.” Felicity sighed. At least she wasn’t in any real trouble, and now that it was over, she found it sort of amusing.

Oliver chuckled as Tommy exclaimed, “Oh, I’ve done that! I got a ‘C+’ for the inappropriate subject, but the haikus were pretty good apparently.”

Felicity gaped at him for a second. “You were the one that wrote about the ‘glory of your own abs’?!” 

Sara and Oliver cracked up. “You’re the best, City. Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Oliver smiled, leaned over, and whispered to Felicity. “You know, I think you and I are going to be great friends, Felicity Smoak.”

“I think so too.” Felicity whispered back. She tuned back into the conversation happening around her. Tommy was reciting one of the ab haikus that he had apparently memorized. Sara was laughing and Oliver was rolling his eyes at his friend. Felicity looked back to the front of the room.

Mr. Diggle was watching the discussion the four of them were having. When he caught Felicity’s eye, he winked, and then mouthed “You’re welcome.” Felicity beamed. Who would have guessed her English teacher would be her wingman.


End file.
